


No Need For Words

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bittersweet, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Historical, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Top Crowley (Good Omens), Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23262778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: Aziraphale finds comfort with Crowley in 1665
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 103





	No Need For Words

_London, 1665_

Aziraphale showed up on Crowley’s doorstep in the small hours of the morning. Angels weren’t supposed to get tired, but the line of his shoulders showed the heaviness of his burden. London was suffering, the waves of illness spreading out from the groaning city through the countryside.

Crowley said nothing; there was no need. He watched Aziraphale settle by the fire as he poured him a drink. 

“Thank you,” said Aziraphale politely, taking the offered glass. 

“I’d imagine they’ve got you working double time,” said Crowley, slouching in his chair and stretching his feet towards the fire. 

“On the contrary. They seem to be letting Pestilence reap her harvest.” 

Crowley hesitated, then reached over to squeeze Aziraphale’s hand.

Aziraphale gave him a weak smile, then threw back the rest of his drink. 

Crowley put his glasses aside and got to his feet, drawing Aziraphale along with him. It was as natural as breathing to lead him to bed, to lean in and kiss him gently. It couldn’t mean anything, of course, being an angel and a demon like they were. But they’d found that a bit of carnal touch eased things when the world got to be too much.

Aziraphale moaned softly, resting his hands on Crowley’s shoulders. Crowley impatiently snapped his fingers, leaving them both nude. Aziraphale smiled into the kiss, making a slender Effort that fit perfectly into Crowley’s reaching hand.

Crowley gave his cock a slow stroke, nudging him back onto the bed. Aziraphale obeyed, laying back and opening his mouth to Crowley’s questing tongue. Crowley settled over him, his own Effort slotting perfectly next to Aziraphale’s. He ran his fingers through Aziraphale’s hair, his own longer hair falling around his shoulders.

Aziraphale’s hands came to rest on his hips, squeezing lightly. 

With a wicked smile, Crowley snapped his fingers again. Aziraphale gasped, thighs falling open. “Wicked demon,” he muttered, rolling his hips.

“Yes,” agreed Crowley, shifting so he could guide himself in.

Aziraphale’s back arched and his hands twisted in the sheets. Crowley wished he could commission a statue in marble of Aziraphale in ecstasy, the way his muscles tensed, the curls on his damp forehead, his eyes squeezed tightly shut and lips parted.

Crowley tucked his head against Aziraphale’s throat to hide his face. He thrust steadily, panting into Aziraphale’s damp skin. Aziraphale ran his fingers down Crowley’s spine as if counting every vertebrae, as if every one was precious. It was almost more than Crowley could bear.

He shifted his hips and thrust harder, making Aziraphale gasp. Aziraphale grasped his shoulders, holding on. Instinctively, Crowley let his wings loose, shielding them from the night, from all the troubles outside their door.

“Oh, Crowley,” whispered Aziraphale.

And he was undone, groaning as he filled his angel, feeling Aziraphale follow him over.

Crowley slumped, holding Aziraphale close. Aziraphale reached out and ran fingers through dark wings, smoothing feathers into place.

Neither of them spoke; they simply lay entwined in one another’s arms. Dawn would come soon enough. Another day of struggling to provide help and meaning in a devastated world. But they had each other. In the morning, they’d part ways as if all of these small hours meant nothing, holding the truth silently in their hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to beltainefaerie and astudyinfic for reading it over


End file.
